Never Again
by Fan of U
Summary: Being yelled at by him was nothing new to Sprx, but being yelled at for something like this?


He opened his eyes slowly and blearily stared at the ceiling for a little bit, waiting for his eyes to focus. He wondered why he felt so tired and why his back hurt so much. Guessing it would be a bad idea to even try to get up, he moved his head around to take in his surroundings. After a few minutes of looking around, his vision started to clear and noticed he was laying down on his bed.

He also noticed a certain monkey sleeping on a chair right beside his bed."G-Gib...Gibson?"His voiced sounded raspy. He wondered why.

The blue monkey woke up startled by the sudden sound. He turned his head to the side and gasped."Sprx!" Gibson immediately rushed to the red monkey's side. He reached out his arms towards him, but hesitated and ended up gripping the blanket instead."A-Are you ok...Sparky?"

Sprx was surprised to hear Gibson say his nickname. He usually called him that to tease or mess with him whenever he was angry or annoyed with him. The tone in his voice had nothing of the sort. In fact, he could hear only worry and sadness in the scientist's voice. The way he said his nickname...kinda made him feel uneasy.

"N-not...really. My back is...killing me."As soon as he said that, he saw Gibson grip the blanket tighter. He looked really nervous and looked down, refusing to look at the pilot."Hey...a-are you alright?"

Gibson closed his eyes and shook his head."No."Sprx watched his shoulders slightly shake."I'm n-not okay! I'm perfectly fine!"

Sprx was taken aback by that."Hey!"He coughed slightly and rubbed his throat. He decided to try and not to be so loud."W-whats the problem?"

"I'm fine! That's the problem!"

Being yelled at by him was nothing new to Sprx, but being yelled at for something like this? This was all confusing to him. He didn't have a clue to what was going on. He wondered what happened to him. He wondered what was wrong with Gibson.

Gibson looked up and noticed the confused look on his face. Water started to slowly form in his eyes."You...you don't remember?"He whimpered slightly.

Speechless to see his teammate like this, he shook his head.

Small gasps and a choked sob came out of the blue monkey's mouth as he reached out for him. He carefully wrapped his arm around his neck and cried softly on his chest. Sprx stared at him in surprise. He didn't expect this and didn't know what to do."Gibson?"

"Y-you...you idiot!"Sprx eyes widened as Gibson looked at him. Warm tears were streaming down the blue monkey's face and onto his chest. The anger in his eyes shocked him as he looked into them."You...I can't believe you!"

"Huh?"

His responses seemed to make him more angrier."I was supposed to be the one hurt. I was the one! Not you! Jerk..."He buried his head on Sprx chest and cried more.

Sprx grunted as a headache was coming along. He gasped when a flashback was coming to him. He remembered now...they were on a mission together. A simple one on a strange planet. They had to find some wierd rock that Gibson needed for an important experiment.

* * *

"We've been searching for hours Gibson! My feet are killing me!"

"Will you stop your bickering? It's here somewhere..."

Sprx sighed and leaned against a huge boulder. He was tired of searching and just wanted to rest. He wondered why he had to go and not the others. Then again, all of them were kind of busy. Antauri was teaching Chiro something about the power primate, Nova was training with some new equipment, and Otto was repairing the Super Robot's communication system. He was the only one who wasn't busy.

Sighing again, he wished he did have something to do before. He had nothing against spending time with the scientist. It's just that he thought they would find some action. So far, the only action they've seen was a little rain shower that only lasted for a few minutes. He was seriously bored.

"Ah!"Gibson sudden screamed caught his ears.

"Gibson!"He ran as fast as he could towards his teammate and found him near a cave. He was holding a glowing rock in one hand and activated his drill in another. He was preparing fore something...or someone. That's when a huge creature started to come out of the cave.

Sprx activated his magnets and rushed over to Gibson's side."Gibson! What happened? What is that?"

"I found what we were looking for in this cave and stumbled upon what appears to be some sort of gigantic salamder like creature."

"Great! Finally some action!"With that being said, the salamander creature used it's tail to swipe at the two monkeys. They barely missed it by a single hair and readied to attack. The battle began.

"Magna-Ball Blazer!"

"Laser Criss Cross!"

Their attacks met there target, but it hardly did any damage. The creature roared and swiped at them with its tail. The two got hit and flew a few feet away. They both groaned and tried to get up. The salamander was coming right at them.

"Magna-Tingler Blast!"

"Spin Shocker!"

Their attacks managed to hurt their target a bit, but it was still coming for them. They barely dodged it's tail attack and tried to attack it on its sides. The creature roared in pain. Gibson noticed this and took advantage."Sparx! It appears this salamander's sides are it's weakness!"

Sprx nodded and took advantage as well."Got it!" The creature roared more in pain and swung it's tail around harshly. Sprx noticed the tail was moving towards Gibson, who didn't seem to notice, and tried to warn him."Gibson! Watch out!"

"What?"Turning his head, his eyes widened as he saw the tail coming towards him. He knew he didn't have time to dodge it. He couldn't even move his legs because he was paralyzed with fear. All he could do was watch the tail coming closer and closer until...

Sprx pushed him away.

Sparx couldn't think of anything else. All he could think about was trying to save his friend. He considered using his Magna-Field Shield, but there wasn't enough time. So, he did the only thing that could save Gibson from the hit. By taking the hit himself.

"Ah!"

Gibson watched as the salamandar's tail hit Sprx's back harshly and flew away. He rolled on the the ground harshly and was knocked out."Sprx!"He rushed towards him and looked him over. He gasped.

Sprx's back was bleeding badly and fast. He put pressure on his back to try and slow down the bleeding. Sprx screamed in pain and Gibson pulled back his hands away. Panic and fear crept upon him and quickly used his communicator to call for backup."Gibson to monkey team, Gibson to monkey team!"

"Chiro to Gibson. What's wro-"

"Sprx is down and needs immediate medical attention! Please hurry!"

"Alright. We'll be there as soon as possible. Chiro out."

Turning off his communicator he heard a roar behind him. He looked back and saw the creature coming towards him. He quickly carried the red monkey, who groaned from the sudden movement, and ran as fast as he could. He looked over the unconscious Sprx and felt blood cover his hands. He felt tears sting in his eyes as his mind betrayed him with horrible thoughts.

Thoughts of his teammates dying in his arms. Thoughts of not saving his friend in time. Thoughts of his big brother bleeding to death...all because of him. Guilt strangled him and he started to gasp, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. He didn't care about the stupid rock anymore, which got lost in the middle of battle, he just wanted to help Sprx.

* * *

"Sprx...Sparky!"The pilot gasped when his flashback ended. Gibson was slighly shaking him with a scared look on his face."Don't scare me like that! I...I thought you...your eyes were just staring at the ceiling and...you stopped moving."

"I-I remember. You were about to get hit by that...that stupid salamander thing's tail."

"As soon as the rest of the team came for our aid, I rushed to help you and patch up your back. You...lost so much blood..."

"I'm...sorry Gib-"

"Don't you dare apologize! You saved my life!"

"And you saved mine. We're even."Sprx smirked and rubbed Gibson's head softly, trying to make him feel better.

Gibson frowned."None of this would have happened it I didn't need that stupid rock."

"Hey, come on. It...It wasn't your fault."

"Of course it was!"

"You didn't know the mission was...going to be dangerous. If anything...it was that salamandar's fault for being a selfish lizard. What's wrong with a little sharing?"He smiled, trying to be funny and ease up the tension in the air. It didn't work as Gibson stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Your life is not worth risking for an experiment."Gibson said after what seemed like an eternity for him."You mean so much more Sparky. I...I don't want to lose you big brother."He whimpered as more tears formed in his eyes.

Sprx frowned and reached a hand towards Gibson's cheeks, softly rubbing the tears off of them."Stop with the waterworks already. I'm...I'm fine. Everything's ok."He said gently and hugged him.

Gibson didn't hesitate to hug him back and nuzzle his chest."I love you Sparky."

Sprx smiled."Love you too...little brother."

"...Sparky."

"Yeah Gibby?"

"Don't you ever get yourself hurt like that ever again. Never again! Please, for me?"

"For you...anything. I don't think I can do that, though."

"W-why not?

Sprx smirked."Because...you mean so much to me too. Besides, with an idiot like me...I'm gonna get hurt one way or another."

"Not if I can help it."Gibson said and playfully punched Sprx arm.

"Ow!"

The two laughed and chuckled and eventually drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
